


Choices

by SunnyStriker20



Category: WWE, World Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deano is a confused boi, Hurt/Comfort, I didn't add to much Dean x Seth content, I had to make this, M/M, Multi, Roman is the Samoan brother, Seth just wants Deano to not be a confused boi, cause everything is angst in WWE lets be honest here, happt ending, my idea was calling me to do it, so that is on my and my bad for that, triple h and Stephanie make it a little bit more challenging for Deano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyStriker20/pseuds/SunnyStriker20
Summary: { RAW, September 24 2018 cause DANG }Dean is battling with himself in his head.Seth and Roman are trying to make sure to show Dean that he matters to them.Bayley and Sasha are worried about the trio, along with Ronda and Finn.And Triple H and Stephanie just HAD to involve themselves.





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I had to write this cause this RAW was emotional as HELL. 
> 
> Like dang I have ideas going through my mind left and right. 
> 
> But let's start off with this one, shall we?
> 
> Aslo, I've ment to finish this before RAW on October 1st, but school is such an arse, so yea. I'm slow. Sorry :c
> 
> (This is my first fanfic on this website (I've written others on Wattpad but not a WWE fanfic) so plz give construction critisism plz.)

 

 

 

_“The Shield needs you. But **you don't need the Shield**."_

 

 

 

Words from Braun, Dolph, and Drew echoed through Dean's mind as if his head was as empty as a cave. Currently, he was patrolling around the back, his head in a whirlpool of those negative sayings.

 

 

 

_"Seth is champion! Roman, is champion! And Dean... Is just to **suffer**."_

 

 

 

Dean clenched his fist at that sentence as he turned the corner. Passing through the backstage crew, Dean mumbled a barely audible and low apology to a young employee when he accidentally bumped shoulders with them.

 

 

 

_"I think you want to run that math by your brother Dean Ambrose. Because I think Dean is **starting to see the light**."_

 

 

 

The short haired male let out a puff of frustration. Finally, he arrived at a destination he unconsciously had chosen: The locker room he shared with Seth and Roman. Dean put his hand on the handle than retracted it quickly, as if the metal was blazing hot. Dean took a few steps away from the door and started to pace up and down the hallway, those sentences Braun and his crew had said forming in his head again.

 

 

 

_"Roman and Seth do not appreciate you. Dean! **You deserve more**!"_

_"' **Disposable Dean** ,' that's probably what they call you behind your back."_

_"How long was Dean on the shelf with an injury before you **replaced him**."_

_"Did you **even text him** the whole time he was gone?"_

 

 

 

_"What was it a week, or two? And then boom! You and **Jason Jordan. Buddies**."_

 

 

 

Dean let out a shaky breath as he repeated another sentence Dolph had said.

 

 

 

_"So think about this Dean. You hang with us. Intercontinental title? It's all yours **brother**."_

 

 

 

Brother. Dean scoffed at that word. The Shield were brothers, and now Dolph was calling him brother? Everything was happening so fast for him that confusion filled his head, overflowing the memories. Dean was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice two figures approaching him.

 

 

               

"Dean?" One of them asked softly. Dean quickly turned around, hands making fist that were so tight his knuckles turned white.

 

 

 

"Whoa whoa! It's just Sasha and me, Bayley." The person, who was now known as Bayley, reassured, her hands going up as a surrendering sign.

 

 

 

Dean unclenched his fist and sighed. "Sorry." Dean grumbled, shifting his gaze at the floor as he leaned on the wall.

 

 

 

At the corner of his eye Dean could see Sasha and Bayley share a look before Sasha spoke. "We saw what happened out there, in the beginning."

 

 

 

Dean tensed up, which didn't go unnoticed to the two female wrestlers.

 

 

 

"It's okay, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Bayley said softly, but Dean shook his head.

 

 

 

"No, no it's fine." Dean assured the couple. "It's just..."

 

 

 

Dean trailed off, not knowing what to say at first. "Dolph and them... They make one hell of an argument. I... All of that had me questioning my relationship with Seth and Roman. Especially Seth."

 

 

 

He knows Bayley and Sasha had heard of the horrible history Dean had with Seth. How Seth had betrayed him and stabbed him in the back with a cold metal chair, had so many arguments and fights with him, and oh god, the cement blocks. Dean still has the horrible throbbing in his head he got after Seth had done that. He vowed, on that day, that Seth never deserved any sympathy for him. But last summer, his love for Seth from the depths of his heart had broken its shell, and forgiven Seth for everything he had done. Yet, after what just happened, a battle has broken out in his head, whether he made the right call to accept Seth's apology, or was he blinded by the love yet again and getting lured into another scheme.

 

 

 

"Speaking of those two," Sasha remembered. "I saw them running around in the hallways. They've been looking for you after you disappeared from them."

 

 

 

"Oh." Was all Dean could say. He actually did storm away as soon as he was hidden away from all of the cameras and the eyes of thousands of people watching his every move. He left so he can clear his mind, but instead his mind only got crowded with thoughts.

 

 

 

"We're just worry about you three," Sasha continued. "You three have the charisma even legends would have wanted in their wrestling days. WWE fans, young and old, are really inspired by you three and will always be behind you guys no matter what happens. We don't want those three brainless crows quaking at you and forcing you to have a mental war with yourself."

 

 

 

Dean admired how inspiring these two were. Even though he wanted to agree with them, the back of his head told him the opposite. Just as Dean was about to respond, he saw Bayley look over his shoulder and gave a small gasp. Turning around, Dean thought of how these two people were the last people he would want to see.

 

 

 

In front of him was Triple H and Stephanie McMahon themselves, calmly striding towards the trio. On the outside they looked serious, but on the inside, Dean could tell they both had a smug smirk on their faces.

 

 

“Dean, we would like to have a word with you.” Stephanie says, stopping in front of Dean and giving him one of her famous murderous looks.

 

 

Behind his wall of no emotion, a flame of surprise sparked up when Sasha and Bayley walked in front of Dean, both of them having their arms crossed over their chest.

 

 

“Why should he go with you?” Bayley demanded, giving the two powerful figures a glare. “He’s been through enough tonight. Dean doesn’t need you two barging in.”

 

 

Dean put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head as a warning for her and Sasha to back down. Reluctantly, they did. Dean glanced at the authority figures and nodded silently. As he followed Triple H and Stephanie, he heard a quiet “Good luck Dean!” from Sasha. Without turning around, Dean gave them a thumbs up, and continued his way.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Have you seen Dean Ambrose?” Seth asked worriedly to a backstage employee. Currently he and Roman were looking for the Lunatic Fringe after he had run away, and so far, luck was not on their side.

 

 

The employee nodded and pointed down the hall, a different path form the one Seth and Roman were about to take if the employee didn’t know. “He went down that way after he bumped into me. He also looked confused, too.”

 

 

Seth and Roman thanked the employee and headed towards that direction. After walking for a few minutes, they saw the sight of the locker room door they shared with Dean. A few steps away was Bayley and Sasha, quietly talking amongst themselves. Both female wrestlers looked up when they heard footsteps approaching them, and sighed in relief as they saw who the owners of the footsteps were.

 

 

“Thank goodness you arrived quicker than later.” Sasha gestured towards the long hallway behind them, leading to their boss’s offices. “Triple H and Stephanie just took Dean to their office for a word. They look like they were about to cause more trouble than what has happened.”

 

 

“Damn it.” Seth cussed under his breath, his hands straying up to tangle in his hair. Whenever something bad happens, the authority sticks their noses in it, like usual. Seth definitely didn’t want to face Triple H and Stephanie, after everything that had just happened, but he will, for Dean’s sake.

 

 

 _They better not be harassing him, or else their asses are going to be kicked_. Seth added as he dashed down the hallway, Roman not far behind as he gave his thanks to Bayley and Sasha. The freezing floor echoed with rushing steps of worriedness, both males having Dean on their minds. Black walls and tens of people pasted by Seth Rollins in a blur, as if his vision has been blinded with shampoo while taking a shower. While he rounded the corner, Seth made a shout of shock as he collided with someone else. Looking in front of him, Seth saw it was none other than the increasingly famous and newest member of the Raw roster, Ronda Rousey. Behind her was Finn Balor, looking concerned by the accident.

 

 

“Oh shit, sorry Ronda,” Seth apologized, quickly standing up and offering his hand. “Roman and I were in a hurry to stop something that probably will end in a way Ro and I would definitely not like at all.”

 

 

“Nah it’s fine.” Ronda said has she accepted Seth’s offer and stood up with his help. Seth was just about to run around them when Finn Balor spoke up.

 

 

“It’s probably not my business, but I would like to ask what the problem was?” Finn Balor’s Irish accent revealed itself when he talked, then he added, “Is this about Dean?”

 

 

Roman nodded. “Bayley and Sasha told us he went this way because Triple H and Stephanie took him to their office.”

 

 

At the mention of Stephanie, Ronda’s joyful expression turned into a face full of rage and fury. “Of course she would do something like this, along with her low life of a husband. If this includes spoiling her plans, count us in. Right Finn?”

 

 

At being included so suddenly, Finn looked surprised, but Ronda waved it off, saying, “When you thought it was a problem, you wanted to be included right away. I can tell from your voice Finn.” Ronda glanced at the first Universal champion when he started to open his mouth. Balor than nods, showing Seth and Roman that the baddest woman on the planet was right.

 

 

“Thanks for joining us.” Seth thanked, and together, all of them continued their way, three of them bringing up the rear while Seth led them. When heading towards their destination, all Seth could think about is how Triple H and Stephanie are trying to lure Dean into their arms like they did with Seth.

 

 

 _But not again_ , Seth thought, confidence fueling his veins, causing him to run faster. _I’ll make sure you don’t do the same mistake I did, Dean. Just wait for us_.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

The sound of a leg bouncing up and down was the only noise in the office where Dean was sitting in. In front of him was Stephanie and Triple H, staring at him with the same intensity he was giving to them. They have only just arrived in the office, and so far, no one has said a word. Dean took this as a challenge, but the anticipation for staying quiet for a long period of time was currently his enemy. As he was about to break, Triple H crossed his arms on the desk.

 

 

“What they said isn’t a lie, you know,” Triple H leaned forward, searching for any signs of emotion in Dean’s eyes. “Braun and them, that is. They were telling the truth.”

 

 

Dean scoffed and turned his head, somehow interested in the dull beige wall on his left. “Like I’ll ever listen to them. My brother’s would never betray me, not ever again.”

 

 

“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong,” Stephanie claps her hands together. “Seth has already betrayed you once. Who’s to say that he won’t do it again?”

 

 

“That’s because you _tricked_ him. He would have never done it in the first place if you two left him alone.” Dean growls at the authority, his nose wrinkling up. Honestly, if a normal person would to look at Dean right now, they would think that he’s a werewolf that can turn into a ferocious beast at any time.

 

 

Triple H sighed. “Yes, but we chose the wrong person. Over time, as months went by, me and Steph realized that Seth wasn’t the face of the company this business needs. What we really need, Dean, is someone like you.”

 

 

“Hard pass.” Dean stood up, and was about to leave the office, when he heard something that sent shivers rolling down his spine like a disturbed avalanche.

 

 

“Did you forget that Seth tried to _end_ your career? Possibly your _life_ as well??”

 

 

Dean hesitated by the door. His hand was outstretched to grab the knob, but his hesitation had held him back. No, he didn’t forget about the cinderblocks that tried to end him. Hell, he will never forget that for the rest of his life. The feeling of Seth’s boot crashing down on the top of his skull, the impact on his jaw, the sound it made as he heard a crack echo throughout his head, the weight of a boot and head destroying the cinderblocks, the dust that filled his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth once the mighty blocks had shattered, laying there like dead weight, limp, injured, weak…

 

 

Taking advantage of Dean’s hesitation, Stephanie tapped on the table. “Come now, Dean. Sit back down. Our meeting is far from over, as we can see from your movements.”

 

 

Cautiously, the short haired man moved back towards his seat; His actions were so slow it looked like as if he thought that one wrong step and the worse would surely come. Once he made it back in his seat, he didn’t even dare to look at any of the two people in front of him in the eye.

 

 

“Thank you for your cooperation Dean,” Triple H laid back in his seat. “Now as I was saying, we are going to be as honest as we could. Stephanie and I, we had no part in what Seth did to you with those cinderblocks. That was all Seth’s idea.”

 

 

For a moment, it felt as if the world stopped spinning. Dean’s eyes widen a little as he looked at his hands, which were starting to shake visibly. Did Seth really plan all of that by himself? Did he really wanted Dean to get so injured it will put him in a coma, maybe even end his life? No matter how much Dean thought Seth wasn’t the one who planned it, the words Stephanie had just said replayed over and over in his mind, the broken record he called his brain having no end to that tuneless melody.

 

 

“Just thinking of those cinderblocks is probably the worst thing he’s ever done to you,” Stephanie said. “But there’s so much more that he’s done that could never be compared to that. He tried getting you arrested, he stole your win at Money in The Bank, he took you to the limit at Hell in The Cell, he walked off on you twice when it was a 6-man tag team match. And one of the times he was even in the Shield!”

 

 

“He’s using you,” Triple H continued. “Both of them are. Roman for protection when it comes to Braun Strowman and every other superstar in the locker room, and Seth for gold. He begged you to forgive him so that he can get his hands on those tag team titles. Than what happens a few months later? You lose them, and Seth’s just so eager to get them back. But then one of the worst things in your career happened. You got injured.”

 

 

Dean flinched violently at that last part, unconsciously rubbing his arm that had gotten injured in the process. He continued looking down as Triple H moved on.

 

 

“What did Dolph say that happened after that? Oh, that’s right. Seth replaced you. With Jason Jordan, out of all the options! Not only did he tag teamed with Jordan, he even won the tag team titles back with him as well! And if that doesn’t bother you, let’s not forget that he teamed with Finn Balor later on. Looks like he’s had turned his back on you over and over again for someone different, someone he’s only known for a year or two. How long has he known you? I’ll tell you. Years! Seth’s known you for years, yet he continues to go to someone else as soon as he’s done with you. He even went to Roman again! After that, you were just dust in the wind, Dean. Forgotten to him and Roman.”

 

 

“Seth probably didn’t even talk to you until dealing with Drew and Dolph was too much for him. Seth begged you again to be on his side, and look what happened. He won the Intercontinental Championship, while you just got a fist full of thin air. While he was gloating over his win with Roman, you were just sitting in his shadow. Steph and I could tell that you wanted that title, any title, so bad, because we see it in your eyes Dean. We see the way you look at that title, but you can’t really do anything because you would feel bad for turning on Seth, won’t you?”

 

 

The answer for that was a huge yes. Dean would never want to turn on Seth; That’s the last thing he would want to do, and that’s a fact. However, everything the authority was saying kept sinking into him, as if their opinions were bees and Dean was a flower full of pollen, attracting all of those bees from left to right.

 

 

Daring to glance up, Dean could see Triple H looking at him with a serious expression, while Stephanie was looking… Wait, was that sympathy on her face? The middle child for the Shield shook his head to himself. Of course, Stephanie was faking it. She always does.

 

 

Stephanie sighed gently. “Look, we are not talking about all of this to make you feel pain, from both past and present. What we’re trying to do is tell you that you should listen to Braun and them. With them, you will be more successful than all the time you were in the Shield combined. No shadows will be cast over you, and you will be treated equally among others.”

 

 

The commissioner of RAW held her hand out and slightly tilted her head to the side. “What do you say, Dean Ambrose?”

 

 

Ambrose tore his baby blue eyes from Stephanie’s face to her hand, which was waiting for another hand to join it. Triple H watched on the side, his gaze watching Dean’s actions carefully. Dean had so much going on, so much on his imaginary plate, that he didn’t answer right away. Were they right, though?

 

 

Blindly, Dean’s hand slowly moved towards the waiting hand. Stephanie’s eyes lit up with acceptance, and Triple H’s face was basically shouting encouraging expressions for Dean to go with it. Just as Dean was fingertips away from shaking the commissioner’s hand, the door was barged open.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

No sooner than five minutes later the three male wrestlers and one female wrestler arrived in front of the office where Triple H and Stephanie had Dean. Slowing down to a halt, Seth rested his head on the wooden door to listen what was happening inside.

 

 

“What do you say, Dean?” The owner of that voice was Stephanie McMahon herself. She sounded as if she just gave Dean a deal that was difficult to refuse. For some time, there was a moment of silence on the other side of the door. Finding that silence troubling, Seth could only think of the worse happening.

 

 

Because of this, Seth told the others, “I’m opening the freaking door,” gripped the knob tightly, and shoved the door open wide. Inside, Stephanie looked up in shock, while Triple H looked annoyed and angered. Dean, however, didn’t budge to turn around. Seth didn’t need him to turn around. The sight ahead of him told the story of everything. Stephanie’s hand was held out, along with Dean’s bigger hand. Their hands almost met each other’s; If Seth hadn’t forced himself inside the room, the Lunatic Fringe would have agreed with whatever Stephanie and Triple H had said.

 

 

 _Thank God he didn’t repeat what I did_. Seth quickly approached the table and grabbed Dean, hauling him up to his feet. “If you don’t mind, I’m just going to take this lost puppy to his rightful owner. Thanks for taking care of him though!”

 

 

Seth’s sarcastic tone seemed to bother Stephanie, for she stood up and looked at the Architect straight in the eye. If looks could kill, Seth would be lying on the floor right now, holes burned in his forehead. “You’re not going anywhere with him. We are in a meeting and you have no right to interrupt.”

 

 

“Actually, you have no right messing with Dean’s mind.” A voice spoke up, and Ronda was in front of Seth and Dean, her arms crossed over her chest as she met her enemy’s eyes. Finn Balor stood beside her, glaring at Triple H.

 

 

Without turning around, Finn said, “Seth, Dean, Roman. You all are dismissed. In fact, we are about to have a meeting ourselves.”

 

 

Leading a dull Dean Ambrose out of the office, Roman shut the door swiftly as the trio made their way down the hall, away from the rising voices coming from the room. Passing more doors and more people, Seth took a sneak peek at Dean. Ambrose had his head hanging lowly on his chest, lost in thought. His walking matches his Shield brethren, but to Seth, Dean was strolling along as fast as a snail. Seth wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulders and tighten his hold a little, trying to give Dean at least some comfort.

 

 

Soon after all of that ruckus, the trio arrived at their shared locker room. Not that far away, Sasha and Bayley were still nearby, giving Dean worried glances. Noticing this, Roman leaned over to Seth.

 

 

“Go with Dean. Try getting him talking. I’ll tell the situation to them.” And just like that, Seth was left to hold the cracking Dean together in the locker room as Roman made his way towards the two female wrestlers. Closing the door behind them when both Seth and Dean were inside, the Kingslayer sat down next to Dean on the bench. The owner of the Ambrose Asylum looked numb, his hands resting on his lap, knee gently but also roughly moving up and down with nerves coursing through his veins. Seth was about to say something, when Dean got to it first.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

“I almost did it.” Dean’s whisper was barley heard, but he had no energy to rise the volume of his voice. “I almost shook that hand. I almost left you and Roman. I-I…”

 

 

Dean rubbed a hand across his face, pinching his nose and exhaling. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Seth looking at him patiently, waiting for Dean to continue. But Dean could not. What else was there left to say? So many questions, so little answers. Instead, Dean spoke of something familiar, something that has been rampaging his head ever since the beginning of the night.

 

 

“I thought they were right, for a moment. You teaming up with Jason Jordan, getting those titles back, you and Roman using me and not caring about me… I thought all of that was true. They made it sound as if they were stating a fact.”

 

 

The Lunatic’s breath hitched as Seth’s hand found its way to Dean’s back and started to rub it soothingly. Usually, Dean would have jerked his body away as well; Even with Seth and Roman, he didn’t really like being touch. But tonight was different, for he needed that comfort Seth was willing to give.

 

 

“Lies are all they spread, Ambrose. You are not useless to us,” Like before, Seth wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulders and leaned closer to him. “I didn’t want to be Jason Jordan’s partner. No, I didn’t need to be his partner. You know why?”

 

 

Dean felt Seth lean so close that their sides were pressed against each other, and their heads were inches away from each other. “Because I already have a partner. And that partner is _you_ , Dean! I wouldn’t have anyone else besides _you_!”

 

 

After that, Dean was engulfed in a hug. Dean tensed up, but let his guard down and melted in the hug, slowly hugging Seth back. Being in Seth’s arms, hearing his silky voice rasp sweet nothings in his ear, gave him a sudden calmness and protection he never felt in his entire life before.

 

 

“You’ll never go through any of that again,” Seth vowed. “I promise you that.”

 

 

For once, Dean believed him. Not a regular belief, but a true belief.


End file.
